


Bicycle as in Bisexual

by SpadesDame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Atem and Seto have female bodies, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Yuugi Mutou, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Male Pronouns, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Spells & Enchantments, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: “You at least didn’t have to stand for a meeting in these,” Seto spoke up at last from the bed, where he had draped himself sideways, exhausted. With his toe, he poked a silver stiletto high heel. “Forty eight minutes wasted to learn to walk on heels.”Atem snorted. “You brought this on yourself. Nobody forced you to wear high heels, dragon.”“Tch.” Seto shot Atem an upside-down look, bangs in disarray. “As the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, this Kaiba Seto can afford to look nothing but impeccable, no matter the state, or sex.”Or:When Atem and Seto get caught up in a spell gone wrong, it has some interesting repercussions. Yuugi, our resident bisexual, is not complaining.





	

“Nothing yet,” Atem proclaimed, setting his cellphone on the night-stand. He took a few breaths, eyes closed, before continuing. “But Isis swears she will find a counter spell.”

“Ah.” Yuugi carefully watched the other’s posture, not wishing to enrage him further. The bond also told him that a big part of it was not in fact anger, but uneasiness. Yuugi himself could not imagine how it must feel to have your body altered so drastically overnight. Let alone one you had only just reclaimed.

“This is hell. I just gained a new respect for women all over.” Atem frowned, pacing the room, arms crossed over his chest uncomfortably. His previously flat chest. But no longer. In fact, his whole figure was more delicate, albeit sturdy and with a fair share of muscle definition.

“You at least didn’t have to stand for a meeting in these,” Seto spoke up at last from the bed, where he had draped himself sideways, exhausted. With his toe, he poked a silver stiletto high heel. “Forty eight minutes wasted to learn to walk on heels.”

Atem snorted. “You brought this on yourself. Nobody forced you to wear high heels, dragon.”

“Tch.” Seto shot Atem an upside-down look, bangs in disarray. “As the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, this Kaiba Seto can afford to look nothing but impeccable, no matter the state, or sex.”

Sex he says. Yuugi’s brain was drifting and he had to mentally berate himself. Now was not the time for that. Focus. Focus.

“Well you didn’t need the height boost anyway. Ack. This fucking sucks,” Atem complained again.

_I’d love to._ When Yuugi clamped down his mental walls it was too late. The thought had already escaped and Atem’s head had whipped around to stare at him incredulously.

“Come to bed.” Seto ordered, oblivious to the stare down. Yuugi felt his face flame up in embarrassment, something that did not go unnoticed by Atem.

“Aibou?”

Yuugi covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I- DO you want to have a bath, yami? You too, Seto. It could help?” he tried, desperate for a change in subject. Not the smartest suggestion, since it only brought more unwanted images in his head, yet the only one he could come up with.

“Ah… I don’t want to move,” Seto admitted tiredly.

When Atem remained silent, Yuugi peeked through his fingers to find him staring at him, unsure whether it was wise to press further. Yuugi hesitated before lowering his hands in his lap, wringing his fingers nervously. Why was Atem so hang up on this. It was far from the first time a thought like that had crossed over the bond, after all. Except if… perhaps it wasn’t such an unwanted suggestion?

Steeling himself, Yuugi smiled at Atem tentatively, patting the bed. “If you don’t want to have a bath, at least come sit with us. You’ll burn through the carpet at this rate but the search won’t go any faster.”

With a weary exhale, Atem uncrossed his arms and complied, plopping down on the mattress with a bounce. Yuugi let his own body fall back and lie down, dragging Atem with him with a hand on his shoulder. Atem went easily, and soon found the crown of his head touching Seto’s temple. Yuugi reached up and tangled his fingers with Seto’s long and slender ones, still roughened up from all the tweaking with machinery he did. Despite the sex change, both his lovers were distinctly themselves, he supposed, tracing Seto’s ever-so-bony knuckles.

With his other hand, he drew Atem to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. Atem turned towards him, draping his arm across Yuugi’s chest and sighed. “We’ll figure it out, okay? You’re fine. You’ll be back in your body before you know it.”

Atem huffed indignantly. “Kinda hard to ignore, aibou.”

“No,” Seto intervened, pushing up to prop himself on his elbow and look properly at Atem, long hair cascading over his shoulder. “You won’t be ‘back in it’ because you never left it. Get it into your thick head that you’re real and you’re here and a little hand waving trick cannot change that. You’re here. So am I. So is the shrimp.”

Atem blinked before smiling shakily. He reached up with one hand to stroke Seto’s pulse-point and lightly scratch the nape of his neck. “Thanks, Seto.”

“Hn.”

Yuugi had no idea where Seto’s long hair had come from, but it was as sleek and just as soft as it had always been, only it came down to his ribcage and Yuugi wanted to run his hands though it all day long. Looking at them, the anxiety-fueled night they had had to the forefront of his mind, he decided to take his chances. “Hey, Temu? Seto? May I…” Yuugi swallowed. “May I try something?”

“What is it, aibou?”

“I- ah. May have an idea to help you relax. It won’t require moving from this bed at all. Or much work on your part if you don’t wish. And, ahh, of course you can say no at any time.”

Atem frowned. “You’re making me worry.”

“Nothing of the sort. Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” was Atem’s immediate answer. Seto didn’t speak, but his face was open and waiting and he didn’t protest.

Yuugi hummed, before catching Atem’s face and meshing their lips together. The taste was familiar, as were the movements, their dance long practiced as their tongues came together. The only difference Yuugi could discern was the absence of the miniscule stubble that would normally start dusting Atem’s jaw by this hour into the night. He caught Atem’s full bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it gently, swallowing the answering indulgent gasp. He let his hand travel down Atem’s neck, to his shoulder, his arm, down to his hip to start the path back up. This time, it crossed his waist, his ribcage, the side of one breast. Atem faltered, but didn’t move away.

“May I?” Yuugi whispered against his lips. “Tell me and I’ll stop.”

After a long moment, Atem nodded his consent. It was surreal seeing Atem, normally so dominating over their sexual activities, act so placid, but then again, their whole situation was surreal. And Yuugi could not blame him for needing the reassurance –reassurance that he was real, and alive, that he was still loved, even. Even though he should logically know sex could never matter to Yuugi so much, emotions were hardly ever cerebral.

He slipped his hand beneath the hem of the t-shirt and traced his fingers upwards over his belly, muscles taut under his touch as always. Reaching a round breast, he followed the curve of the underside with the tip of his finger before pressing gently upwards with the heel of his palm, cupping as much as he could in his hand. All the while, Yuugi’s eyes remained locked on Atem’s face, watching for the smallest sign of discomfort. Atem looked perplexed by what he was feeling, if anything so Yuugi smiled and kissed him again on the mouth, trailing his lips down to Atem’s neck to lick and suck.

His thumb caught on Atem’s peaked nipple and Atem gasped, upper body twitching with the sensation. Yuugi repeated it, watching his lover’s back arch before moving to straddle Atem’s hips, pushing the t-shirt upwards to uncover more dark skin. Bending his head down, he licked a line from Atem’s belly button to the center of his ribcage. Then, without warning, he caught a nipple in his mouth, alternatively sucking and rolling it with his tongue. Atem’s breathing was quicker, and his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, not helping his very interested groin at all. But this was not about him. He could wait.

With Seto’s help, Atem was rid of the t-shirt easily. Yuugi paused, brushing back Atem’s bangs to ask. “Okay?”

Atem nodded frantically. “When did you…”

“Porn.” Yuugi answered, snickering at Seto’s indignant huff. “You forget that, unlike you, I’m bisexual, yami.”

“I know you are,” Atem reasoned, breathing easier. “I just never considered something of use could ever come of a sex tape.”

“True but. Hey. Are you complaining?” Yuugi smiled.

Atem smirked. “Not at all, my love.”

“Good.” With a wink, Yuugi dived back in. He licked and nipped and sucked, setting the paths with his fingers first while Atem’s hands clutched his hips as he was wont to do. The whole thing was doing crazy things to his own libido, turning him on even more than he thought possible. And there was still Seto.

He let one of his hands drift down and trace over Atem’s pelvis, fingers cupping the front.

“Aibou.” Atem gasped and bucked, eager. “I. I don’t know what-  what’s… but keep doing that.”

“Hmm,” Yuugi pressed two fingers between his legs teasingly. “Feels good? I have a better idea.” With his thumbs hooked in the waistband of the pajamas, he pulled them down and off, spreading Atem’s thighs before getting between them. Atem had his eyes pressed closed and Yuugi stopped. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no. It’s just. Weird. Weirder if I look. Keep going?”

“Okay. But you’ll let me know.”

“ _Aibou_.”

Yuugi obligingly lowered himself between Atem’s thighs, hooking one arm around Atem’s thigh and using the other hand to touch the outer lips, thumb flicking upwards. Atem’s breath caught and Yuugi pressed his lips low on Atem’s pelvis, just above the slit, very gently. Atem’s thighs twitched, so Yuugi held them when he fastened his mouth over Atem’s newly acquired vagina.

His scent was so much stronger here, very slightly different but still distinctly Atem, and to Yuugi’s delight the same went for his taste. Yuugi moved his tongue like he remembered seeing in the videos, tracing the inner lips, dipping inside, and flicking repeatedly over the nub. Atem thrashed, alternatingly bucking his hips and arching his back and Yuugi –mindful of his teeth- let him, doing his best to follow the movements with his tongue.

 

Atem had ceased being conscious of the noises he made a while ago, once he had felt Yuugi’s mouth down _there_. As much as he didn’t like for his thought to linger to that place too much, it was demanding and very hard to ignore at the moment, especially with what Yuugi seemed to be doing. Although, he supposed, Yuugi had had this one right. A little more relaxed and he would be melting into the sheets.

He felt pressure, then two of Yuugi’s fingers easily fitting inside. Then they curled upwards, and Atem whined as much from the feel of it as from missing Yuugi’s wondrous mouth.

_Aibou… More…_

Yuugi complied, returning his mouth to work.

He could feel it building, coiling in his stomach, a tingly feeling spreading in every direction down to his thighs and up to his chest, the arch of his back. He was light headed, the sensation very alike that of a hot and tight body around his cock, or the one of having his prostate stimulated.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his torso, fingers tracing the curve of it from bottom to top, circling around a nipple before pinching it. Atem’s gasp cut his moan halfway, his back arching off the bed and his thighs trying to close in on Yuugi’s hands. Yuugi withdrew his fingers, stroking his thighs instead while he eased him through his orgasm with lazy licks.

Atem breathed heavily, blinking open his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

So that just happened.

Pale slender fingers brushed one bang behind his ear, grazing his pulse-point with a blunt nail. He squirmed, gasping at the feel of it on his oversensitive skin, but Seto didn’t relent. Yuugi was still lazily stroking him, one hand on his thigh and the other there, rubbing in wide gentle circles.

“I think baby is bored of waiting,” Yuugi suggested with a saucy wink, tongue tracing over his lips like he was chasing the taste. “Eager?”

“As if,” Seto scoffed. Yet his voice sounded a little strained. “He just looked way too worked up from whatever it is you just did- Hey!”

“Hi,” Yuugi said, smiling innocently down at Seto who was giving him the evil eye since he had unexpectedly found himself on his back. He was also very naked, clad only in a blue thong. Why Seto always had to go all out, Atem didn’t understand.

“You look excited, shrimp.” With a smirk of his own, Seto slid his hand between their bodies and gave a squeeze to Yuugi’s bulge. Yuugi gasped and squirmed, between drawing away and pressing closer to the hand.

“Yes,” Yuugi confirmed, breathless. “Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

Atem turned on his side, resting his head on his hand to watch them. They knew very well Seto had to be dying from curiosity right about now. It was just the way he was. The fact that he had reached out to Atem earlier was more than enough proof that he wanted to participate in the activities.

“Whatever.” So, a yes then.

Seto let Yuugi draw his hand away from his groin and up, placing each wrist on either side of his head on the mattress. It seemed that Seto was inclined to cooperate for the time being, because he left them there even though he wasn’t restrained.

Yuugi repeated the light touches to Seto’s body, tracing over the skin and the mosaic of scars that littered it with reverence. Watching rather than experiencing it, Atem felt a disconnection between the sight and the sensations that his body seemed to well remember. While Seto’s body was for all intents and purposes female, Yuugi’s manner held no hesitation at all, his touches easy and natural as they travelled all over the body of their lover.

Atem felt guilty for being unable to reciprocate, his own hang ups ringing nonsensical even in his own head but sadly unable to escape them. It was ridiculous. It was Seto. His lover, his dragon, his soulmate. Why did it have to matter to his stupid body that Seto’s had temporarily changed?

“For fuck’s sake,” Seto grunted, offering the graceful arch of his neck to Yuugi’s mouth. “I’m not going to break.”

“I know,” Yuugi said before reattaching his mouth to the skin of Seto’s neck. It would be a pretty interesting bruise come morning, with Seto’s pale skin to contrast it. Yuugi’s hands occupied themselves with Seto’s… breasts, cupping them in his hands. They were somehow smaller than what Atem had ended up with, despite their height difference that was as prominent as it had ever been. “You think you have suffered enough?”

“Yes dammit.” Then he seemed to realize the implications of what he said because he groaned, looking vaguely scandalized. “Just fuck me already.”

Yuugi hummed, letting go of Seto altogether in order to lift his own shirt over his head and off. He tossed it to the floor before undoing his fly to relieve some of the pressure. Then he seemed to think better of it and took them off completely, staying in just his briefs. He molded his body to Seto’s, his cock rubbing against Seto’s abdomen to get a nipple in his mouth. He nibbled and sucked, rolled it with his tongue, then nibbled again, and again. Seto’s hand flew to Yuugi’s head, combing through his hair as he arched up and gasped. Yuugi’s teeth nibbled on the underside of one breast before moving to the other.

Seto’s hand found Yuugi’s cock again, cupping it over the cotton of his boxers before pulling down the waistband and sliding his hand inside. Yuugi keened, bucking into the hand. “A-ah! I’m close. If you do that I’ll- I’ll”

“Isn’t that kind of the point,” came Seto’s breathless but cheeky remark.

“Sh-shut up.” And with that, Yuugi came with a wordless cry, Seto’s name soundless on his lips as he spurted all over Seto’s stomach. He panted, lazily stretching his back before climbing off the bed on unsteady legs to slide off his boxers. Bunching them in his hand, he wiped most of the cum off Seto’s skin before moving to straddle him once again.  

“Now, where were we.” They kissed, languid on Yuugi’s part and demanding on Seto’s. Then Yuugi smiled against his lips and broke away to scoot down Seto’s body, between his long legs. Yuugi’s hands caught Seto’s ankles, drawing up the underside to his knee, turning to kiss the soft skin there, then following the path up to his thigh with his mouth.

“Goddamn shrimp. Just get it over with.”

Yuugi chuckled. “In time.”

“I don’t need this much coddling.”

“Mmm maybe not normally. But this isn’t an erection Seto, either on or off. You might think you don’t need it but this,” and Yuugi punctuated the statement by cupping his own hand over Seto’s pelvis “does.”

“Screw that.”

“Eventually, if you want me to.” Yuugi smirked, kissing the place his hand had just been over the fabric.

Even if Atem’s body wasn’t particularly eager to participate, he couldn’t look away either. And nobody said he couldn’t offer them pleasure anyway just because he wouldn’t be turned on himself. But he was apprehensive of touching Seto if it meant a possible hesitation could be misinterpreted by his lover. He didn’t want to cause more harm than good, so he stayed out of it for now, content to watch for a while.

Yuugi’s mouth made contact with Seto’s belly, grazing his teeth too close to his nether parts for comfort yet too far away to offer anything substantial. His tongue dipped in Seto’s belly button, flicking in and out in an imitation of what he would soon be doing while his fingers kept with their light teasing over the thong.  

One of Yuugi’s hands reached up to tweak Seto’s nipple, squeezing and releasing the flesh between his fingers. Atem thought that the arch of Seto’s back was too beautiful, as it had always been. It should be illegal, as should his legs that were currently spread on Yuugi’s either side and went on for miles. Yuugi surged back up, a dozen of wet kisses making a path up Seto’s chest, between the breasts, to his neck until they reached his ear to nibble on it. Yuugi’s fingers pulled the thong to the side, sliding over his flesh and Seto shuddered. “I think you’re ready.”

“I could have told you that,” Seto snapped. Yuugi pecked his lips to shush him and moved back down to spread the folds with his fingers and apply his mouth to the red nub that stood between them. He sucked on the inner lips, pulling on them before releasing them to lap at the opening.

Atem watched with almost scientific curiosity, even though that was usually Seto’s field. He had no interest in doing that, but he also knew that his partner played on both sides of the spectrum. He couldn’t quite explain his own borderline repulsion, but if he had to point at some occurrence in his life where it had started, he could only think of the countless concubines that had been forced into his arms once upon a time. He hadn’t done much with them that he could recall, but it remained a stressful and unpleasant memory. Even so, he hated that it not had an impact on the way he acted around his loved ones.

_I’m sorry yami. If I had known…_

_Don’t be. It was my choice. What you did was okay, I just don’t think_ I _could do it._

_You don’t have to._ Yuugi’s left eye winked at him despite his busy mouth. _You have me for that. I like taking care of you for once._

Atem smiled unwittingly. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky and it baffled him every time he made that realization anew.

Seto for his part, seemed to be enjoying it as much as Atem had, if not more. His chest was dusted with a lively pink, as was his face and neck. Yuugi teased him with his mouth and the very tips of his fingers without putting them inside nor sustaining a rhythm and he bucked his hips up, seeking more substantial contact.

“For fuck’s sake- ah!”

Finally, Yuugi gave in, shoving two of his fingers inside and rotating his hand, stroking in circular upward motions as he thrust them in and out of Seto’s opening. Seto let out a breathless sigh, his head falling back on the bed and blue eyes closing at the sensation as Yuugi’s mouth kept working in time with his fingers.

Seto was not the only one turned on. It seemed that Yuugi was more than a little excited about the whole thing and was very much ready to go again. When Seto came, hand tangled in Yuugi’s hair and his name on his lips, Yuugi slowed down his efforts, letting Seto get his bearings. He stroked his palm over Seto’s heaving abdomen soothingly and gave him a sweet smile.

“Wanna know a cool fact about vaginas?” Yuugi asked, kissing one last time over Seto’s pelvis before hooking his thumbs in Seto’s thong to pull it off his legs. Seto raised his hips to help and Yuugi used the opportunity to squeeze his ass. “Multiple orgasms. Want to test it out?”

“If you think you’re up to it, lover?” Seto replied with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m up for it.” Yuugi winked and Seto rolled his eyes. But he let Yuugi go back to licking into him to get him going again, his fingers drawing patterns on Seto’s pale thighs.

Seto let out an indulgent sigh and humored him, even though he still asked “Is this really necessary again.”

“Yep. Now shut up. Unless it’s my name. Then feel free to say it.”

Seto scoffed, but he let him proceed, at least for a little while.

Atem swallowed, weighing his options. If he didn’t focus down there, he could pretend. And Seto’s chest wasn’t all that heavy to begin with. Maybe… he could offer some assistance. He scooted closer, trying to empty his mind as he latched on Seto’s shoulder, finding the sharp jut of bone with his tongue and lapping a circle around it.

Closing his eyes, he proceeded to nibble on Seto’s collarbone, tracing the line of it with his tongue before sucking on the skin gently, growing progressively harsher. Seto breathed heavier, tilting his head the opposite way to offer access and Atem decided to let one of his hands travel across Seto’s prominent ribcage, slowly up to his chest. He caught a nipple between two of his fingers and pinched it, smoothing over it with his thumb. It was a little redder than normal due to Yuugi’s previous ministrations and there was no doubt it was just as sensitive when Seto let out a gasp at the sensation.

“Where the hell are you going?” Seto demanded, and since he hadn’t moved, he looked up to see Yuugi vacating the bed. He went around to the other bedside table to open a drawer.

“I thought you mentioned something about fucking. Are we still doing that?”

“Hn. Then what are you waiting for.”

Yuugi chuckled. “For a genius you sure are slow.” Yuugi crawled back on the bed, looking intensely at Seto who was giving him a nasty look. “We can’t do it like this, silly. Not without this.” He held up a square foil package –a condom.

Seto huffed. “We still have those because?”

“Ah, actually, you won’t like the answer.” At Seto’s glare, Yuugi was forced to continue. “Jounouchi gave them to me as a joke today. But I won’t complain, since they actually come in handy now.” Seto made a face but didn’t comment, so Yuugi ripped through the package and rolled it on his cock, giving himself an upwards stroke to make sure there was no air trapped in the rubber.

Atem moved behind Seto, collecting his hair with his fingers and draping it neatly on the sheets so it didn’t get in his face so much. How had Seto ended up with so much hair anyway?

“Ready?” Yuugi asked, positioning himself between Seto’s thighs, one hand holding onto Seto’s hip and the other guiding is cock. He stroked the head across the lips once, twice, before slowly pressing it inside at Seto’s affirmative grunt. Seto’s breath caught as Yuugi kept going until he was fully sheathed.

“That’s… weird.”

“Does it hurt?” Yuugi asked, genuinely concerned.

“No.” Seto wiggled a little and Yuugi caught himself by putting his other hand on the mattress. “It’s just… weird.”

“Thank you for the input,” Yuugi teased, bending down to for a kiss over Seto’s heart. He gave a few experimental thrusts that had Seto arching, openmouthed. When he didn’t pick up speed, Yuugi abruptly found himself on the bottom, with Seto looming above him.

“Let’s not grow old here.” Then Seto took Yuugi’s cock in hand and sank down on it, knees spread wide on the mattress to accommodate his impossible height even in this form.

“O-okay,” Yuugi conceded, putting his hands on Seto’s thighs without restricting his movements.

Thrust after thrust, Yuugi was growing redder in the face by the minute. He arched up, trying to get his mouth on Seto’s skin again before being pushed back down. Seto’s pace was becoming progressively harsher and more desperate. When Yuugi used his hand to rub circles just above the point where they were joined, Seto shuddered. “Yes. Do that. No. Dammit.” Seto slapped Yuugi’s hand away, using his own from an angle that seemed to work for him better. Left with nothing else to do, Yuugi held onto his hips and thrust upwards to meet him and after two more thrusts Seto came with a shuddering breath, his mouth open and his hand hastily bracing on the mattress for balance.

“Yes, oh gods Seto. That feels incredible.” Yuugi too let go after a few more thrusts, shouting his pleasure to the ceiling.

They lay there gasping afterwards, Seto above Yuugi with Yuugi’s cock still inside him, staring at each other in wonder.

Yuugi drew Seto down first, one hand cupping the side of his jaw, for a tender kiss, open mouthed and wet but without too much tongue until Yuugi traced his over Seto’s bottom lip as they parted. Seto made to roll off of him and Yuugi caught the base of his cock, obviously holding the condom so it didn’t make a mess even though, all in all, this must have been the cleanest sex they had had, at least concerning the state of the sheets.

Seto lay back on the pillows, arms behind his head, unconcerned with his nudity. Atem smiled at the sight. Underneath all that, he was surely very much himself. He moved closer, combing his fingers through Seto’s hair, the strands on his temples lightly damp with sweat. He kissed Seto’s jaw, mentally apologizing to him for his inability to do more for him. Because Seto wouldn’t understand anyway if he voiced it, he kept it for himself, letting his lips speak for him as he lazily dusted Seto’s neck with kisses. It was mostly for his own benefit anyway.

Yuugi returned from the bathroom after throwing away the condom and washing up, his hands chilled when he came to snuggle up to them again. Atem jumped at the contact and Seto groaned, but Yuugi was not deterred. He wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist, nestling his jaw in the curve of his neck and his cold hands between their bodies. With a grunt, Seto turned, sliding down and drawing the covers over the three of them before settling, his front to Atem and his forehead curled into his chest. Atem kept his silky hair away from his face, kissing his forehead one last time before he let his eyes drift closed.

Somehow, the position was as familiar as it was reassuring, and he could let go of his worries at least for the night and just enjoy the presence of his lovers on either side of him.  

**Author's Note:**

> So hey peeps. This is a thing now.   
> The idea for a genderswap came to me sometime late last night and i couldn't shake it. So th is is the product of it. I used male pronouns for the whole thing because they are still guys, no matter that their bodies were temporarily altered so, there's that. 
> 
> Blame a certain someone who gushed with me about Bisexual Yuugi <3 Britt, u r a charm. 
> 
> So, in case that wasn't stated clearly enough, i hc Yuugi as bisexual. Atem i see as very gay and w issues concerning women explained above(hopefully), while Seto as more of a demisexual, so he since it was his partners all along it didn't matter so much to him aside for some mild body discomfort. 
> 
> I somehow managed to turn this introspective on Atem's part... truth is i just went with what felt right yet again. I am open to discuss anything u might read in here. Also, if any of u find something offensive, u are very welcome to talk to me and we can hopefully resolve this. After all, i am a cis woman. 
> 
> Aside from that, i am always happy to hear from u all! OuO I'll run along now.


End file.
